Canterlot Duel Academy: Rise of HEROes
by Valzoa
Summary: Within the Equestria Girls Dimension, ancient dark powers were uncovered by Celestia and Luna. After gathering the items connected, they founded a new academy taught by former students to combat any further threats these dark energies may possess. Enter Griff, little brother of Gilda, Masquerade Lulamoon, Trixie's little brother, and Button Mash, gamer extraordinaire.
1. The Masked Hero Rides

The arena was packed with people waiting to see who would rank where in the houses of the new school. Since graduation, a lot of things within the world had changed. A card game filled with ancient magic had arisen. All artifacts had been collected and put under protection by Celestia and Luna. The principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna founded a new mandatory curriculum within the academy. This ancient game would need to be trained into their youth to prepare them for any dangers that may yet be unseen.

The supervisors to each clan within this school stepped into the arena, each representing a style or skill level. Sunset walked in dressed in red, her smile betrayed slightly by a sweat drop. She had been put in charge of the lowest level of students, not due to lack of power, but because she insisted. She was still uncomfortable with being considered a hero. She had friends but when the offer came, she stepped down from the spotlight. There was still a lot to answer for and she was glad to see that the crowd liked the idea of her in this position.

Then Twilight stepped out, clothed in yellow, waving to the crowd while she carried a book under her arm. She had studied the rules carefully and at this point felt sure that her deck could handle most opponents, even if it seemed a bit boring to the outside. She carried herself with confidence, even having worked with spike to make the holographic system they were using for the duels. She had been trying to understand something about the game that had escaped her up to this point. A term that was recurring in the history of it. A term known as the heart of the cards. The book she carried was all of her notes on the matter.

Finally, Cadence stepped out, dressed in blue. She may not have had a deck that would seem very effective, but for reasons even celestia only barely understood, she could always draw what she needed. She and Shining Armor had worked hard to put both of their own personalities into the deck. She looked at it fondly before putting it into the arm machine Twilight had built. With all three of them combined, there was no way she could lose. She grew more serious as she arrived at her arena, making sure to pull no punches and give it everything she had.

As the candidates rolled in, there was the usual contenders, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Crusaders, and even Snowblind came to duel. As they all rolled into the arena and had their matches, each of the supervisors gave them a grade based on their skill and potential. For the most part, those with more money or influence in order to get stronger cards tended towards Cadence's house, while those without as much tended towards Sunset's house.

As the tryouts came to an end, three final listed recruits were called out. "In Cadence's Arena, we are calling for Button mash. In Twilight's arena, we are calling for Griff Hawke. Finally, we are calling for Masquerade Lulamoon." Trixie could be hear cheering insanely loud at the last name even shouting some rather offensive words towards Sunset. Sunset rolled her eyes, knowing that it was only because Masquerade was her little brother.

Cadence looked in confusion at the lack of a duelist coming out to face her, but before the ref could call it a forfeit she held up her hand, "No, Give him until the other ones finish." She could tell if he was nervous. No one had beaten her all day, even if they did put up a good show. She figured he needed some time to cope.

She pulled out two tablets to watch the other duels as she waited. As she did, She saw Masquerade walk into the arena… or what was supposed to masquerade. Instead, the duelist was wrapped in a cloak, red eyes glowing from under the cowl. Sunset smirked, already knowing the kind of opponent she had to be facing. A powerful force without mercy. She had been having a blast and had lost a few times, but truly a duelist like this was going to be more than enough for her.

As he stepped into the arena, throwing the cloak off to reveal… A sentai ranger? The boy posed a few times convincingly and shouted, "I, Masquerade, Shall show you the true power of justice, Miss Shimmer. Prepare yourself." She blinked a few times but shrugged as the audience laughed. Trixie seemed unfazed by this rather embarrassing entrance. Sunset then noticed their notorious older sister watching from the VIP seats. Even while her partners in 'business' laughed she smirked with an evil glint.

Sunset knew better than to underestimate an opponent, no matter how silly they appeared. She drew nodding, "Fine, Masquerade. Show me what you've got. I will start I summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode and set two cards face down."

The masked figure drew and sighed, "You don't even know what you're getting into, do you? Do you think a weak opening like that will gauge me?" He held up a card and spoke with power, "It wouldn't matter if you summoned something three times that size. You see, heroes don't look for glory, but they always beat the odds. Now, let's respond to an amazon attack, shall we? E – emergency Call!"

He pulled out a monster and played it instantly, "Come on out, Stratos!" As the hero hit the field, he called out, "With that, I can add another HERO monster to my hand. We aren't finished yet. I put a card face down, and then attack with Stratos!"

Sunset nodded, shaking a finger, "Hardly. I activate Amazoness Archers!" The trap flipped up and the female archers appeared, their arrows striking Stratos as he tried to dodge, leaving him open to be struck by the Fighter's Fist. "You see, it robs your monster of 500 attack. That means he just can't cut it. It also forces you to attack so there was nothing you could do about it."

Even though his monster was defeated, the figure didn't seem to react. The helmet may have been helping to hide his poker face, but it was impossible to tell. As his life points dropped, he played another card, "Fine by me, I play A Hero Lives! By sacrificing half of my life points to summon, Elemental hero Bubbleman from my deck in defense mode. Your turn."

As he sat at 1700 points, She wondered what his plan was, but she figured he was just a rookie putting on an act to try and distract her. He had a single facedown and a very weak monster in defense mode. She drew and shrugged, "Fine, then I will just have to keep you on the defense so you can't do a thing. I summon Amazoness Swordswoman. Now, Fighter, clear that little bubble machine off the field."

She ran over, punching the fragile hero, knocking him over and shattering him. It was after this that she saw a signal go up, "That is right, Miss Shimmer. You see, heroes never fight alone. Even if one should fall, another will come to fight in their memory. My Hero Signal Trap card allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Elemental hero from my deck. And I choose Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode!"

She saw the wall of a man appear in the place of the old and laughed, "Well, it won't help you much. My Swordswoman Attacks, and her ability activates. Any damage I would take from battle with her, you take instead. GO!" As the sword struck Clayman, a small portion of his ceramic body chipped off, hitting Masquerade. Sunset didn't mean for it to happen, but the ceramic bit broke the visor on his helmet. He didn't seem to react as his life points dropped, but now she could see his eyes. She didn't see what she expected from a goof like this. There was a strength to his eyes. She couldn't define it but it's mere existence put her on edge. She had never been this excited by the test duels with Twilight. This kid was different.

He drew, and looked it over and nodded, "Just what I needed. I start by playing Hero Mask! With this I can send one of my elemental heroes to the graveyard and make one of my monsters have the same name. In this case, I choose Sparkman!" Clayman was surrounded by a phone booth for a moment, and in a flash of light, he appeared as Sparkman. "And now I activate Polymerization. By sending my Avian and Burstinitrix to the graveyard, I can summon Phoenix Enforcer! He cannot be destroyed by combat. I attack your Amazoness Swordswoman, and though I will take 500 damage from it, it removes her from the field." The swordswoman's sword broke on Enforcer's arm, the blade flying towards the sentai breaking the helmet further, fully revealing his eyes and even a slight amount of his light blue hair.

She nodded, "You really are a lot like your siblings aren't you? A flare for the dramatic and an unshakable confidence in your own ability. Still, unlike your sister that I've met, you seem to have the skills to back it up." He placed a card down and ended his turn, Clayman pulling off the Sparkman attire and returning to his old appearance.

She drew and smirked, "Well, I'm going to have to surprise you. I sacrifice my Amazoness Fighter to summon Amazoness Queen." As the royalty rose from the flash of light where the fighter once was while sitting upon a throne, Sunset continued her move, "I then use her to attack your Clayman!" The queen leapt up quickly, slashing the sturdy warrior in half. As she did Sunset's facedown popped up, "I activate Queen's pawn. I use it to summon Amazoness Tiger!" With this she pet the holographic Tiger as it appeared. "You see, as long as my queen is on the field, my tiger cannot be destroyed and as long as my tiger is on the field, you cannot target my queen. He may not look like much now, but he gains 400 attack for each Amazoness monster on the field. He is 1900 right now, but as I summon more, that will shift more in my favor. In the meantime, I end my turn."

Masq was unshaken and nodded, "Yeah, that was about what I figured you would do as soon as I saw that boxer." He drew and nodded, "That was what I hoped for. I activate Miracle fusion. I use it to Summon Elemental Hero Electrum! When he is summoned all cards removed from play are returned to the deck. He also is more than one element at once, but the only one you need to know is he is also earth elemental. And he gains 300 attack for ever monster you control with the same element as him. That puts him at 3500." The golden suited man appeared, the four elemental lights returning to his deck. "And now I am going to show you why I have your number. Attack Electrum! Hit that Tiger with all you've got."As the Tiger was hit and bounced back to his feet, the multi-element attack splashed into Sunset, leaving her at 1400 life points. "Enforcer, back up that attack!" The second hero engulfed himself in flames, charging the tiger, knocking it into Sunset along with knocking off 200 more life points. "And with that I end my turn."

Sunset looked him over and began to realize this kid was very dangerous. His sister's smirk must have been from training him. "I draw, and I don't think you will like my plan. You see, your Electrum is very dangerous. And that ends here. I activate Amazoness Spellcaster! This allows me to switch the original attack of one of my monsters and one of yours. I choose my Tiger and your Electrum! This means your Electrum is at 1700 while my tiger is now at 3700. Quite the switch wouldn't you say? With that, I summon Amazoness Trainee. She will add to both our powers, but I would say your 2000 doesn't quite cut my 4100 would you?" The amazon shaman sat there, chanting her spell as the younger amazon came out. "Tiger, Wipe out his Electrum and end this duel!"

His face down flipped to reveal Hero Barrier. "Not a chance. As long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate your attack. You may kill my electrum this turn somehow, but this duel isn't over yet."

Sunset nodded, really getting caught up in the duel, the crowd seeming to disappear around her. This was an amazing kid. "Alright, My queen will kill him then. That will leave you at 400 total life points." Sure to the point, the queen leapt up to slay the hero and went back to her seat. "I end my turn. Show me your final move."

The tiger returned, now having 2300 attack. One more amazoness and it could kill him by attacking Enforcer. He drew and sighed and seemed to smirk. "I apologize for it going down this way, but I don't have much of a choice right now. I activate another Miracle Fusion. You see, there are heroes like electrum that require specific monsters, but heroes are adaptable and sometimes the tools you have on hand are better than the ones for the job. That said, I remove my Sparkman and Stratos from play to call forth Elemental Hero Great Tornado. His ability halves the attack of all of your monsters when he is summoned. That means your cat is a kitten with 1150 attack." A wind covered the battle field as the hero rose, dust kicking up into the eyes of Sunset's monsters. "Tornado Attacks and with no traps on hand, It means I win." Just like he said, the wind blew from the hero, wiping out her tiger and her life points. She stared in surprise as he let out a breath and looked up to see his sisters. It was only as he heard Trixie shout that he seemed to realize his helmet was damaged. He ran back into the entryway, taking shelter from the crowd. He took off his helmet, Sunset now seeing there were headphones on the inside. His face was pure red and he looked terrified.

Sunset smirked, and walked into the entryway to pat him on the shoulder. "You are a good duelist, but I don't think you can wear gear like that in the academy. For your own sake, I'll keep you in my classes."

Masq nodded and stammered, "Y-Y-Yeah, thanks… I… I heard from my sister that I had talent. She gave me this helmet so no one would question my abilities. She might even be able to pay for me to keep using it… but I told her I wanted to do this myself." He was very good, but clearly shy. He then laughed, "You know, I use those heroes because they wear masks. I relate to them. It's like putting on their mask allows them to be who they really are." Sunset nodded and walked him back out of the arena.


	2. Of Destiny and Space

Cadence had really enjoyed that duel but found his behavior odd. Still, the second match was about to begin. A young man with black feathers around his collar entered the arena. His long black hair and golden eyes were quite the contrast, striking a measure of fear into Twilight. He was so intense. Even as he opened his duel disk he said, "I'll try to make this as quick as I can. My friend is waiting for me."

Twilight chuckled and drew her hand, trying to look strong for the crowd, "Well, don't worry. I will send you right along to him. You begin and show me how you fight."

Griff nodded, drawing his cards. Looking them over he held up a spell card, "Destiny Draw! This card allows me to discard one of my Destiny HERO monsters and draw two cards. I will start with Dasher. It is a sacrifice but no hero sacrifices for nothing. As for the rest of my turn, I place a card face down in defense mode and set one card face down. It's on you now, teach."

It was here that Twilight adjusted her glasses, "So, from your accent you are an exchange student. You wield Destiny Heroes and are too confident for someone who doesn't know what they are facing. Not boding well for you, I'm afraid." She drew her card and spoke quickly and efficiently, "I start with Spell Economics. This lets me activate spell cards without having to worry about life point costs. That being said, I activate Dark Magic Curtain."

The curtain pulled up just like in a magic show, dropping to reveal the Dark Magician. His smirk grew as he twirled his staff. Twilight smiled along with him, "Alright, Magician, Destroy his face down monster." The magician did just that, holding out his hand and shattering the card. Twilight looked over her hand as she went on, and nodded, placing two cards face down. She had a few plans but she needed to be careful not to give away her entire deck. She wanted to still have some tricks should the worst happen further down the road.

Griff snorted, drawing his card. He then chuckled, "I use Dasher's effect to summon Destiny HERO Captain Tenacious in attack mode!" The hero rose slowly looking ready for a brawl. He then growled with joy, "And then during the standby phase, Fear Monger's ability activates. This allows me to summon Dasher from my Graveyard." The wheeled monster rose again, this time as if he was coming from the grave. Griff nodded, "And now you can see what I had planned for you. I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude." The diamond encrusted hero rose, his cape fluttering in the breeze. "This card allows me to look at the top card of my deck. If it is a spell card, I can send it to the graveyard and activate it next turn. If it isn't, I can put that card at the bottom of my deck." He flipped it to reveal Monster Reborn. "Well, not really what I was hoping for, but I'll make due. Now, Dasher's other ability. By sacrificing Diamond Dude, I can increase his attack to 3100." Dasher punched Diamond Dude out, looking rather upset. After a motion from Griff, the wheeled hero charged the magician. He hesitated slightly when hats popped up out of nowhere.

Twilight nodded, "Magical Hats. You have to pick one of the hats to attack. Guess wrong and my magician lives. Since your only monster that can beat him is attacking, I suspect that missing will end your turn." Griff said nothing, motioning again. Dasher attacked one of the hats and hit nothing but fabric.

When Dasher returned, Griff placed another card down and said, "Since Dasher attacked, he is changed to defense mode. It is your turn now."

She nodded drawing. She looked over her hand as the hats disappeared, "Well, I will have to take care of a few things but I will start by playing Abyssal Designator. Thanks to Spell Economics I don't have to pay for it. I choose dark attribute warrior. Select one of these monsters to send to the graveyard."

Griff smirked, "Done." He slipped the monster quietly into his graveyard.

She then sighed, "And then I use the power of monster reborn to bring your Fear Monger back to life for my side. Don't worry, he isn't staying long. I sacrifice him to summon my Dark Magician Girl." As the female mage came twirling cutely to the field, Twilight was bothered that Griff still hadn't reacted to her. She declared, "Dark Magician Girl, attack his Dasher." The wheeled hero disappeared in a ball of black magic. "And then, destroy Captain Tenatious."

Griff flipped up his card, "D – Shield. It switches my captain to defense mode and prevents him from being destroyed by combat." Twilight grumbled, not sure exactly what his next move would be, though he didn't have a doubt. "Since you look done, I'll just take over from here. I draw! And since Dasher has returned to the graveyard, I can use his ability again. I use it to summon Doom Lord!" The caped monstrosity landed next to tenacious. He then nodded, "And then during my standby phase, Tenacious' effect activates. It allows me to bring Dasher back from the graveyard!" The wheeled monster returned yet again. "And then I sacrifice Doom Lord to summon Double Dude in defense mode. As for your magician, I would love to try my hand again." Dasher charged towards the man, bashing him in the face with a wheeled foot. Upon returning to Griff's side of the field, he slid into defense mode.

He smirked and then announced, "By the way, your mage is joining my side. You see, true heroes inspire others. I activate the effect of my Diamond Dude to use Monster Reborn and bring back your Dark Magician!"

Twilight shook her finger, "In case you forgot your Diamond Dude is in the graveyard. You can't use his ability."

Griff smirked, "I already did. You see, the second half of his ability can be activated even if he isn't on the field. Now, rise, Dark Magician!" The robed mage rose from the grave, Standing stock still as it glared down it's former master. Griff nodded, "I end my turn. Show me what you have, miss."

Twilight drew, and smiled, "We will see. I start by playing Brain Control! With this I can control one of your monsters. Again, my Spell Economics prevents me from paying for it. And I take control of your Doom Lord!" As the demon switched sides she nodded, "And now I activate your monster's effect! As I'm sure you know, it allows me to remove one of your monsters from play for two of my standby phases. I choose your Dasher!" A dark portal opened up behind Dasher, sucking him inside.

Griff nodded, "And you can't conduct your battle phase this turn. I take it you have a different plan though."

Twilight adjusted her glasses and nodded, "I activate my second facedown card, Mystic Box! This magic card allows me to destroy one of your monsters and give you control of one of mine! I will return your Doom Lord and destroy your Dark Magician!" The boxes enclosed the two monsters, blades piercing both, Doom Lord stepping out unharmed on Griffs side of the field.

The arena went silent as it was clear Griff was in a tough spot. Yet, he was smiling, his golden eyes watching her like a predator and its prey. Twilight nodded, ending her turn. "I draw. Now, before I play, I would like to boil this down for you. You have no cards in your hand, no trap cards on your field, and one monster on the battlefield. I have you outnumbered but not outgunned by a long shot. My Dasher is out of play, the magician is gone. What if I told you I can turn this around this turn?"

Twilight smirked, "If you can turn this around with what you have, then I would applaud you. I may not have much left on the field, but Dark Magician Girl gets a 300 point attack increase from my Dark Magician being in the grave. As far as I know, your Dasher is the only thing you could summon in these conditions to stop it."

Griff smirked, tapping a button on his disk. Suddenly, Destiny Hero Malicious appeared on the field as another version of himself spun into oblivion. "Guess who I threw away when you demanded it of me. That makes my total monsters equal 3. I sacrifice them all to summon Destiny Hero Dogma." As the winged hero dropped to the ground Griff nodded, "I place another card face down and end my turn. I would hate to leave you as the only one with no cards in their hand."

Twilight chuckled, "And also to make the most of Dogma's ability." She drew, an after image of Dogma appearing behind her and slashing her, knocking her life points to 2000. She nodded, "You truly are skilled. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She seemed to hesitate for a moment and the silent arena was enthralled by the match. She drew and looked at the cards, a smile crossing her face. "You have been putting up a good fight, but I'm about to bring an end to this. I start by activating Sage's Stone! With this card I can summon a Dark Magician from my deck or hand as long as I have my Dark Magician Girl on the field." The female spellcaster pulled out a gem and threw it into the air, the crystal shattering and a crimson armored Dark Magician appearing on the field. "And then I activate Knight's Title! This allows me to change my magician to Dark Magician Knight!" The crimson armored mage was enveloped with light, emerging in crimson knight armor.

She took off her glasses and shook them at her opponent, "You see, my knight can target one of your cards and destroy it. I choose your Dogma!" The Magician pointed the sword at Dogma and beam of light struck him in the center of his chest. Twilight paused a moment as it only seemed to put a crack in Dogma.

Griff shook his finger at her, his golden eyes striking her again, "I activate my facedown card, Destiny Mirage! Since you destroyed my Dogma via card effect, I can bring him back." The crack grew, shattering to reveal an undamaged Dogma.

Twilight looked him over to see if there was some other way around this. He clearly wasn't going to leave her knight on the field, but she would do what she had to in order to defeat him. She sighed and ended her turn.

Griff laughed as he drew, "You should have changed them to defense mode. Still, I guess it is faster this way. My friend has been waiting for his match for awhile now." Twlight looked over her field and face palmed. He held up a finger, "Don't worry. I won't even need the card I drew. This being the main reason. Go, D – Chain!" his trap card flipped up, a chain wrapping around Dogma's arm. His attack increasing by 500. Griff held out his hand, Twilight smiling as he attacked her Dark Magician Girl.

Twilight applauded, "Attack the Dark Magician Girl, 1900 points of damage are done by damage. The effect of your chain ends the match." She put her hand on her deck, the image fading. "Welcome to my house. You are very strategic and have a mind for the numbers."

Griff nodded, "I was hoping for that. It will be a pleasure working with you." The two shook hands and then Griff ran out of the arena. It was only now that Cadence realized that Masq was in the stands over her arena. In a few moments, Griff ran up to sit next to him.

She could hear from up the tunnel, "I'm sorry for the delay, but we didn't want to miss each other's matches. You have no idea how pumped up I am. This is gonna be an amazing duel. And with my friends cheering me on, I don't know how I could lose."

Cadence laughed, "Oh, really, Button Mash? If you are that certain, then don't hold anything back. I want to see your best." She activated her disk, feeling like Shining and Twilight were there beside her. She glanced into the stands to see both of them sitting next to each other and shouting support.

Button Mash laughed, a doofy smile crossing his face as he waved hi to his two friends that were both looking rather stern. Masq called down to him, "Remember to think out there, Button. You can't just move on instinct! Make her play to you. Don't play to her."

Button brushed him off, "I'll be fine. This is just a trial match. She wouldn't show everything against a newbie like me."

Cadence shot him a curious look, "You're new?"

Button nodded, "This will only be my third duel. I practiced with my friends a bit, but I am coming here to learn how to play." He activated his disk, drawing his hand. Cadence motioned him to take the first turn. He nodded, "Thanks for that. Alright, so here we go! I activate Neo Space Pathfinder! If I send her to the graveyard I can add a Neo Space card to my hand. And then I summon Elemental Hero Prisma!" The crystallized monster arrived on the field, "Now, I use his ability! I can pick one of my elemental hero fusion cards and send one of the cards that are listed as material to the graveyard to make Prisma have the same name. I choose my Elemental Hero Neos!" The Crystalized being took on a gemlike form of Neos.

Button then looked over his hand and face palmed. He had clearly forgotten to do something. Even his friends were groaning. Masq shouted, "I told you to think this stuff through! If you get so excited by the first card you see in your hand, you end up missing a bigger move."

Button shook his head, "It is fine, Masq. I've got this. I will just have to make sure I didn't need it is all." He coughed and said, "I then use the spell card Common Soul. By doing this, I can special summon one of my Neo-spacian monsters to the field and share its attack points with Neos. I choose Neo-spacian Air Hummingbird." As the bird landed on the battlefield Button called out, "I use Air Hummingbird's ability to increase my life points by 500 for every card in your hand. That is a total increase of 2500."

Cadence waited patiently as Button chuckled to himself, "Oh, Button, you are a genius. I now use contact fusion to fuse my Air Hummingbird and Prisma, who in case you've forgotten is treated as Neos this turn. Together they form, Air Neos!" The two combined, a scarlet winged hero descending to the field. Button laughed, "I end my turn."

Cadence chuckled, "And your Neos goes back to your extra deck at the end of the turn." Button nodded as his monster disappeared. How could he be so calm when his only line of defense was gone? Still she drew and began her own play. "I will start by summoning Skilled Dark Magician!" The black cloaked figure rose to the field and she smirked, "And then I will play Double Summon! This allows me to summon another monster this turn, and because of playing a spell card, my dark magician gets a spell counter." Button looked a bit nervous at this, but tried to keep a strong show.

Cadence smirked, "I now play my Skilled White Magician." A cloaked figure similar to the first but with white robes appeared on the field. "I then activate Spell Power Grasp. With this I can add one spell counter to one of my monsters. I choose Skilled White Magician. With that, both of my magicians gain a spell counter on top of that and I can add another Spell Power Grasp to my hand."

Button called out, "Oh, god, don't use it again!"

Cadence laughed innocently, "Oh, I can't. But that won't matter. I activate my Arcane Barrier card. I'll explain it when it matters but for now, that adds another spell counter to both of my magicians, allowing me to send them to the grave to bring out their counterparts." The two magicans threw off their attire, revealing a Buster Blader and a Dark Magician. Cadence shook her finger, "You shouldn't have let your Neos leave the field. Now, they both attack you directly!" As they both struck him with their weapons Cadence applauded him, "If it hadn't been for that trick with Air Hummingbird, you would have lost right there. As it stands, you are at 1400 life points. And I guess I'll end my turn now."

Button drew and sighed, "Well, there goes showing up Griff." The kid in black scoffed as Button began his turn, "I start by playing Convert Contact. By sending my Flare Scarab to the graveyard along with my Grand Mole from my deck, I can draw two cards." Button drew and laughed lightly, "Alright, this is looking good. I will start this turn by activating Miracle Contact! With this card, I can shuffle cards from my field, deck, or graveyard into my deck to summon a Neos Fusion monster. I choose, Elemental Hero Grand Neos!" Button shuffled Grand Mole and Neos into his deck, the stone armored hero appearing on the battle field. Button cackled again to himself, "With his ability, I can send one of the monsters on your field back to your hand and I choose Buster Blader." Neos' drill began to spin, generating a tornado that send the swordsman flying backwards and into her hand.

Cadence nodded, waiting for his next move but not wanting to give him any help. He had to do this himself. His friends were cheering him on despite this. "Alright, and for my next move, I equip Instant Neo Space onto Grand Neos!" Cadence wasn't sure what he had planned until she saw his next move. "Then I activate Contact Out! With this I can summon all the components involved with Grand Neos from the deck to the field. This means Instant Neo Space goes to the graveyard and activates, allowing me to summon another Neos!" In a single instant, Grand Mole and two Neos appeared in a warp of space. Button smirked, "And now I play Neo Space! With this field spell, any Neos Fusion card doesn't have to return to the extra deck at the end of the turn. It also increases the attack points of my Neos by 500. But I'm not done. I can use contact fusion again on my Grand Mole and resummon Grand Neos!"

The two leapt up, and with a thud, Neos landed again on the field, covered in stone armor, "And since he has been resummoned, I can use his effect again to return your magician to your hand." Again the drill whirled, returning the magician. "And now I will attack you directly with both Neos! 6000 damage means you lose." The attack hit and the holograms faded.

Cadence applauded as the entire arena let out a loud cheer. "That was either incredibly skilled or incredibly lucky. Either way, you have the raw talent to get into my house." Button laughed nervously, color crossing his face as he waved to a cheering Sweetie Belle. Cadence giggled to herself and looked up to Shining Armor who was cheering for her still, saying how wonderful she had done.

Celestia stood and announced, "All matches have been had. All duelists have been sorted. We look forward to seeing you all at the academy. Please note the boat will be leaving for the island tomorrow morning. Even if you earned your way into the academy, if you are not on the boat before it arrives at the island, you will be considered truant and thus expelled."

Cadence followed Button out who met up with his friends. Griff began, "What was that about out doing me? Was it really worth risking your chance in after all Masq went through to get you those cards just to show me up?"

Button pushed his fingers together awkwardly, "Well, I just wanted to look cool for her. You didn't even get hurt, so I figured I would be the big hero."

Masq sighed, "We are all the big heroes. I didn't break under the pressure so I'm a hero to all shy people everywhere. Griff didn't get hurt against someone who is a genius with their cards, making a major hero for all of his people, no offense."

Griff shrugged him off, "None taken."

Masq ended with, "And you are one of the few to beat Cadence today, even if dumb luck was involved. I know for a fact you hadn't thought it that far through until that draw. You need to focus more, Button."

Button laughed and rubbed his neck, "But, I mean, we are playing to have fun, right? If we get too caught up on winning or losing instead of just having fun, why play?"

Griff shrugged, "I just have a point to prove… and Masq does too. Still," Griff grumbled, smacking Button upside the head, "Don't you ever throw a match just to show me up! That is moronic and it will always end poorly for you. My deck is built to last while yours is built to strike. Remember that."

Button cried a bit as he rubbed his head, "Alright… At least we all got into the houses the girls did."

Cadence asked, "You are aware that you won't be having classes together for the most part, right?"

Masq and Griff nodded while Button replied, "But we will still have some together and it isn't like we have different lunches. We will hang and it will be good."

Griff snorted, "Class distinctions are for the weak. No one defines who we are for us."

Masq just stood there quietly but Cadence was impressed. These kids along with those Crusaders were going to be Celestia's favorites. She could tell.


	3. Foreward From The Author

A Foreward From the Author:

The rules this story will play by from this point forward follows the ideals of the anime more than the game itself.

If I do not follow the rules exactly or the exact rulings on how a card is used, then acknowledge that I am doing it for narrative reasons. Even cards that are banned are not off limits. Keep your eyes open for plays out of nowhere, unseen traps and, generally speaking, a lot of cards being used in a far more effective manner than you actually can in the game. This is not a guide to play the game, but a story told in the manner of the Yugioh anime with the characters and events of Equestria Girls and My Little pony. There will be characters from other series making cameos as well but remember, this is a Yugioh story. Expect growth, deck changes, impossible rules that never seem to be followed and a lot of children's cards being used to try and end the world. Don't think too hard about it and just enjoy the ride.

Your Conductor,

Valzoa


	4. A Checkered Family Past

When Button woke up, he could have sworn he had heard someone shouting. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grabbing his deck, he slid it into the holster Masq had gotten him. Masq had gone through a lot of trouble talking his oldest sister into giving Griff and him cards. It boiled down to making him look good by association and thus making her look good. His oldest sister, Checkers, owned practically the entire operation that was mass producing the cards and duel disks. She was influential with a long arm. Button was a bit jealous of Masq but having met Checkers, he decided he never wanted to switch places.

As he came down the stairs he saw Griff, Masq, and the Crusaders all standing there with an odd look on their face. He smiled dopily, "Oh, hey guys? Is today the exams or something?"

Griff sized Button up, seeing he was still in his pajamas. "Button… the ship leaves in half an hour. It will take us 20 minutes to get there… AND YOU ARE JUST WAKING UP?" Griff knocked him over the head.

Sweetie Belle groaned, "I thought he was going to take this seriously! Highest level of duelists and he is still as clueless as ever."

Button teared up a bit as he whined, "I'm sorry. I forgot. I need to get breakfast and put on my uniform, and grab my duel disk…"

This time both Sweetie and Griff bonked him hard, "Just get dressed!".

Button ran upstairs to avoid any further harm coming to his person. How could they blame him for thinking it was all a dream? He had beaten the best instructor in only his third duel ever. He was sure it was a dream or incredibly good luck. Still, now he could duel along with Sweetie Belle. She rolled her eyes at him, but she totally had a thing for him. He could tell. How could she not have a thing for him after that impressive turn around the other day?

Button got distracted for a bit before hearing Masq say, "You really are an airhead." Button caught his duel disk as Masq tossed it to him. "Head out of the clouds, Button. This is the real deal. Still, I'm glad that you took to that deck so easily. I could see your eyes light up when you looked through it."

Button nodded, "Yeah, these guys look cool! Not to mention I kinda like the setup. The center piece is one guy who takes bits of his friend's skills and uses them to save the day. I mean, I do that in games all the time. Nobody is worthless but the main hero always has to take the spotlight, you know?"

Masq nodded, "And with a friend like you, there isn't enough spotlight for me. I'm all for that." He laughed, "And this red uniform is more stylish than your blue one."

Button looked at it and nodded, "I would fit in more with your group but you heard the teacher. I have the raw potential to be one of the best."

Masq went for the door, "The more people see your potential, the more pressure you face and the more of the world is put on fast forward. Never lose your sense of fun, Button. Promise me that."

Button nodded, putting on the last of his uniform. When they got downstairs, Button's mom had clearly talked them all into staying for a proper breakfast. Griff was filled with barely contained rage as he ate his waffles, Button's mom refilling his plate as quick as he could eat it. She laughed, "Looks like someone hasn't eaten in days."

Griff yelled, "Your cooking is delicious!" Masq hid behind a cabinet, laughing to himself as Button was grabbed by his mother and dragged to the table. While everyone else looked like prisoners held against their will for some kind of torture, Button ate as quick as he always had, out pacing his mother and Griff easily.

Masq could hear from the table, "Oh, and don't you forget to eat as well, Masquerade. You always look so frail."

Masq, unlike the rest of them, had a way out of it. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. After all, we are already running behind."

Button's mother gasped and pulled all of the food free of the table, "I can't believe none of you told me. I should send you on your way. I'm so sorry."

Masq laughed nervously, "Well, We could never make the boat at this rate. I suppose I'll have to call my sister again."

Griff got chills and coughed, "Well, you had better do that outside. We will just wait here until it blows over."

Bloom poked him nervously, "Wow, the tough as nails Griff is trembling. Who is this monster among men?"

Griff growled, his face red, "Like hell! I don't get scared of anyone!" Masq stepped out and Griff let out a breath, "But she isn't just anyone. That woman… Well, I guess you'll get it when you meet her."

Button laughed, "She can't be anything like you. I mean, I can feel you moving in for the kill as soon as you see your winning move."

Griff nodded, "And every one of her moves is the winning move." The girls all got nervous, even Scoots shifting around uncomfortably.

Masquerade returned, a light smile on his face. "She was upset, but she has promised all of us a ride to the boat."

Bloom looked at her watch, "Shouldn't it have left by now?"

Masq nodded, "But if we don't arrive ON THE BOAT we don't qualify. So, my sister is taking care of it." As he said this, a helicopter could be heard outside, getting even louder as it landed in the street. As the side door opened, Masq motioned everyone outside. Griff was leading the pack, a nervous look on his face.

They all climbed quickly into the helicopter, Button laughing, "Thanks for another assist, Checks. We all owe you big." He locked eyes with her and the rest of her seemed to be invisible. The fire and rage in her eyes was clear, paired up with her disgust and a feeling that he was going to be swallowed whole.

She spoke powerfully and disjointedly, her rage making it hard to keep her calm. "NEVER, call me Checks. To you… It is Mistress Checkers." Buttons sat quietly, unable to break eye contact or form a reply. She was something else. Even Griff didn't inspire this much terror in him.

The rest were too uncomfortable to talk, so Sweetie Belle began, her cotton candy hair drawing Button's attention. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Checkers. My sister has worked with your company in the past."

Checkers nodded, "And I remember the transaction ending with her in tears." As Sweetie Belle dropped silent, Checkers continued, "She had no business in Manehattan in the first place, but at least she returned to make herself of slight use to me. Her taste is gaudy and obnoxious."

Sweetie Belle sat down and silence over took the group. Bloom looked like she wanted to say something, but Griff pushed her back into her seat, locking eyes and shaking his head no. Checkers nodded, "Griff, you have grown wise. You should inform the rest of your people to stop putting up a fight when I try to do business with them. I know you have connections."

Griff shook his head, "I'm afraid a single voice wouldn't make a dent. They are stubborn and greedy. You are just too ruthless for our ways."

Checkers laughed and everyone except Masq got chills, "The funny thing is, I know you are playing me. Still, you are right. I am too savvy for my own good. I knew you would make a role model for Masq."

Masq laughed nervously, "Well, I'm sure you would be a greater role model sister."

She nodded, "But you never listen to me, so I am glad someone you truly trust can teach you the lessons you just won't hear from me." Her icy glare seemed slightly different when it met with Masq. She sighed, "Still, I suppose your punishment will fit the crime. That is to say, if you want to go to this academy so badly, I will give you a ride, but I'm not landing."

Button asked, "Didn't Masq say you were dropping us off?"

Checkers nodded, "Yes, and there could be no better choice of words. There is a parachute for my brother, as I do not want him to receive harm. His punishment will be the treatment to the rest of you. You have three options." No one spoke up but they all understood where this was going. "You can aim for the ocean ahead of the ship and hope that someone finds a way to pull you on board before the ship runs you over or you get left stranded in the sea. Option two, You can attempt to land in the pool on the ship. It will be risky if you hit the water too hard or too fast, but it will guarantee that you make the trip." She smirked at the third one with grim glee, "And the last option is to try and find a place on the ship that will cushion your fall, but I wouldn't count on this one. You will most likely just end up eating wood or steel before being turned to paste. Still, it might be fun to watch." She broke out laughing and the children could feel puppies dying.

She then placed a hand on her younger brother. "You will remain until the rest have jumped. This way none of them can leech off my mercy." Masq looked nervous and she shrugged, "Besides, if you gave that up to them and didn't survive, how would that be punishment to YOU? No, better that you live knowing what happens next is on you."

Griff sighed, "Well, better falling than spending any more time around you. Any longer and I figure I'll end up in a freezer." He slid open the door, expecting correctly that she had already gotten them above the ship. He tossed himself out.

Bloom shouted, "Where do you think yer goin', ya fool hardy punk!" She leapt out after Griff, not thinking much before she went.

Button grabbed Sweetie's hand and shouted with glee, "Nothing to it but to do it, Sweetie Belle!" He dragged her out after him as she shouted in terror.

Scootaloo looked over the edge of the helicopter nervously. She had always been afraid of heights and falling from them. She was so much more comfortable on the ground. As she leaned out nervously, Checkers placed her foot on Scootaloos behind and pushed her out the side. Scootaloo fell screaming and Masq shot to his feet, "What was that about?"

Checkers shook her finger. "Those who hesitate lose and I will not stand losers on my helicopter. If she dies, oh well. She has already shown her worth and even I couldn't turn a profit on it."

Masq grabbed the parachute and leapt out, not hesitating in the slightest. His sister looked on with glee. He was so much more useful when he throws fear away instead of hiding his true potential in it like a cloak.

Bloom held onto Griff tightly crying out, "HOW IS THIS BETTER THAN BEING UP THERE?" Griff smirked and slowed himself down so she was on his back. His body spread like he had wings. His old school had been rather intense. His people didn't hold anything back, training their students for every part of surviving life. Instead of talking to her, he angled himself and lined himself up with the hot tub near the pool. Bloom screamed in his ear but he said nothing, allowing the heat from the tub operate as a small speed cushion. Tilting again and putting his arms into proper diving position, he glided into the water of the pool, Bloom swallowing a lot of water with all of her screaming. When Griff got out of the pool, Bloom was floating face down in the water. Pulling her out quickly, he did CPR upon her, everyone looking on. Half way through breathing into her mouth, Bloom snapped awake, slapping Griff immensely hard. She growled, "Even if my life was at risk, that is no way to steal a girl's first kiss."

Griff shouted, "Like hell! Resuscitation doesn't count, you rural tomboy!" His response was two fold and both were valid points. As Griff rolled around on the deck holding his groin, Bloom shook some of the water off and went to get cleaned up.

Up in the air, Sweetie eyeballed Button in an unamused fashion. He had pulled them both out without any plan where he wanted to land and now he was having to make it up. His face was showing he had no ideas. That was when he saw it. A cart filled to the brim with white fluffy towels. He grabbed her hand and hugged her, causing her to gain some color. He spun them so he was on the bottom and laughed, "Okay, like this even if my plan is stupid, you will probably be fine." This was oddly noble of him. She rolled her eyes at his plan though. It was the dirty laundry cart. She was going to have to go for a shower after this. As they landed, dirty clothes went everywhere. Sweetie had luckily avoided any real contact with the clothes. Stepping on Button's forehead to get to a better position, she leapt out and bowed in respect, "Thank you for your noble sacrifice."

Button got up, dirty sock on his head, "Yeah, sure, no problem." He turned to the guy and asked, "Didn't this ship just leave?"

The worker nodded, "Yes, but we crewmen live here. This ship is our life." Button nodded. That did sound depressing enough for that monster of a woman to have going for a ship like this.

Scootaloo was still screaming, seeing the boat arriving faster and faster the closer she got. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel an instant of incredible pain before she was reduced to paste. Next thing she knew, Masq was there, holding her hand. "Sorry for my rudeness, but…" He pulled her close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and he pulled his chute. The jerk from the release almost caused her to lose her grip, but Masq had held her in place. As his reward, her vicegrip on his neck made breathing somewhat hard. He managed to guide them to the deck of the ship. When they landed, she released him, causing him to drop to a knee. Scootaloo laughed, "That was really cool! We should do it again sometime."

Masq was literally too lightheaded to see straight so he wasn't sure if she meant it or if it was a thank you. He collapsed on the deck, panting for air. Masq then heard Griff's voice. "Do I have to resuscitate you too? You had the easy ride and you look worse than Bloom." Griff saw Scootaloo round a corner and smirked, "Oh, I get it. You saved the girl. I hope you got the hero kiss. Cause all I got was a slap and and kick."

Button walked up, smelling like a locker room. "Good for you. I got covered in man sweat and jock straps." Button looked at Masq and asked, "He afraid of heights?" Silence dropped between the three. Today hadn't gone according to plan and Button hoped they wouldn't figure out it was kind of his fault. Blame could be shared, but… The two standing ones, picked up their worn out friend, removed his parachute and went to their room, all of them needing to clean up or rest.


	5. Welcome to the Island

As the children got off of the boat, their instructors for their dorms lined up, Celestia and Luna making their appearance as well. Griff was surprised to see that all of the dorms had two instructors. An odd paradigm of male and female instructors were presented before them. The male instructors stepped forward in a way that almost felt like an apology to them for not letting them test the students.

The red instructor looked wiped out and completely uninterested. Even as he stepped forward, there was a certain disgust with having to do this. As he spoke Celestia giggled to herself and Luna smiled softly, "Alright, listen up, punks. Each dorm represents the three parts of a duelist. Red represents a duelist's fire. That part of you that lights up inside you and pushes you to overcome impossible odds. You can call me Justice. I ain't into formalities, and if you tick me off, I'll make you regret it." As he looked ready to go on a rant, Sunset pulled him back and laughed awkwardly.

Next the Yellow instructor stepped forward, his thick accent giving away his decent from Griffonstone. "Yellow represents a duelist's brains. This is the part of you that calculates the risks, plan out your moves, and play your opponent against themselves. I am Schlott Kovacs of Griffonstone. If any of you wish for private tutoring, I would be more than happy to give you a harsh lesson."

The Blue instructor stepped forward, "Blue represents the heart of the duelist. This is where our endurance and hope comes from. By baring up under even the most impossible of situations, a duelist and their deck can turn it around if this part of them never gives out. My name is Shining Armor, and I want all of you to know that I will keep you all protected. You have my word, and that should any of you break the rules, no matter what dorm you are in…" Shining shot Justice a look, Justice returning his look by sticking out his tongue, "I will be the first one you answer to. Even if you are bullied by a teacher, please come to me and I shall address the matter."

He stepped back looking irritated as Justice just chuckled and sat on the ground, laying down afterwards, just staring at the sky. Celestia stepped out and explained, "These instructors will be watching over the dorms to make sure that conduct remains clean in the living areas and you can seek training and guidance whenever you wish. They will not teach you all of your lessons, but they will be your guardians on this island."

Luna nodded and stepped out, "You shall meet your other teachers on your first day in their class. This island is not a vacation. You have come here to be the best you can be, not just in dueling, but in life. We will hold regular competitions around the island so those that wish to test their abilities may do so. Feel free to duel whomever you so choose whenever you choose, as long as you obey the rules. Now, follow your instructors to your dorms."

Griff smirked to himself as he and Bloom followed Twilight and his fellow Griffonstoner. Bloom poked at him, "Aren't you and him…"

Griff nodded, "Yep. He is clearly from the old school of thought. He hasn't picked up the local language as well as the rest of us. Call it city pride. Still, I can't wait to face him."

Bloom shook a finger at him, "You really shouldn't pick fights with the teachers. They are pro-duelists. You only started a week or two ago." She then literally poked him, "You might be good but you and Button are too quick to pick a fight."

Griff smirked, "I wasn't saying right now. I want to see him duel first. The important part is knowing your opponent." If this teacher was from his home, this guy was no joke. To teach in his home one needs to be beyond the best. This was going to be exciting.

However seeing two puny duelist ahead of him bugged him. Snips and Snails. They were bullies and jokes. Why were they even here? How did these punks pass the exams? Before he could be his usual grumpy self, Bloom stopped him, "Just ignore them. If they bother us, we can just duel them."

Button looked at Sweetie with barely contained joy, he got to be in the same dorm as Sweetie Belle. This couldn't be any better. He got to be in an amazing dorm with the girl he was trying to impress. His enthusiasm was dampened when he heard a voice over his shoulder, "Oh, dear. Who let you losers in?" He glanced over to see Diamond Tiara and, as always, her lackey Silver Spoon was in tow.

Button growled, "We are not losers! I actually beat Headmaster Cadence! I bet you lost to her…"

Tiara laughed at him scornfully, motioning Silver Spoon to speak for her, "Tiara beat her without taking any damage. You only passed by sheer luck." The SS flipped her pony tail behind her and chuckled under her breath, "Even I had more Life Points left than you when I won."

Button growled, his duel disk opening, "If you are so tough, prove it! Right here and now!"

Sweetie sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Now is not the time, Button Mash. We need to get to our dorms."

The teacher in the red coat from before walked up all alone, a smile on his face, "No, really, do go on. I want to see this punk in action. With fire like that he should have been in my house."

Tiara scoffed under her breath, "Yeah, just like the other losers." She activated her own disk, "If you really want to lose here in front of everyone, I don't see why not…"

While Masq and Scoots had been escorted away by Sunset already, Griff and Bloom had slipped away from the crowd to watch. Griff shouted, "Remember, Button! Think before you play and you can win. Show her what we are made of!"

Button gave a big thumbs up, "No problem! I got this!" He drew shouting, "I'll go first and show you why I am so great!"

Tiara didn't flinch, a huge smile on her face, "Oh… so humble… or at least you will be." She motioned him on.

Button growled and held up a card, seeming to think ahead this time, "Convert Contact! With this I can send my Grand Mole from my hand and my Flare Scarab from my deck to the graveyard to draw two cards!"

Tiara taunted, "Oh, remembered that you can only play it with no monsters this time? I suppose I might break a sweat when I end you next turn then." She seemed way too calm and everyone but Button seemed to pick up on it. She seemed to know she would win.

Button moved ahead undaunted, "Yeah! And thanks to that, I have a way to beat you all picked out. I send Neo-space Pathfinder to the graveyard for her special ability! With this I can take a Neo-Space Card from my deck and add it to my hand." A lady in a skin tight grey suit and a helmet appeared beside him, adjusting her helmet before diving into the graveyard, a flash of light coming from his deck before the appropriate card was put on top. He took it and immediately played it, "Alright, Here comes Neo Space!" The rainbow colored space was generated around them, enveloping the people around them as well. "Then I activate Miracle Contact! With it I summon Flare Neos!" Neos from his hand and the Flare Scarab he had sent to the grave both leapt up, fusing in mid-air forming a black armored hero that stared at her with great intensity. "Thanks to Neo Space he has a whopping 3400 attack power. And after I set this card face down that becomes 3800! Beat that, Tiara!" Everyone seemed impressed, except his opponent and Justice.

Tiara laughed uproariously, "THAT is the best you can manage? A single monster and a single face down card? Do you really feel that you can win this? I promise you that you can't. Now is the beginning of the end!" She drew and laughed, "I'll start with my Brilliant Fusion card. I'll explain for your sake, loser. It allows me to special summon a fusion monster from my extra deck using monsters in my deck, It's defense and attack will be zero but that isn't important right now. Using Gem-Knight Amber and Gem-Knight Sardonyx from my deck, I can special summon Gem-Knight Prismaura!" The Silver armored gem landed after two lights left her deck and combined, a bolt of lightning striking his spiked pauldrons. "Now I can use his ability. If I send a Gem-Knight from my hand to destroy one of your face up cards." A black armored Gem went to the grave, a bolt of lightning leaving Prismaura's sword and lashing out at Flare Neos.

Button shook his finger, "I thought of that! Say hello to Contact Out!" The quick play spell flipped up, pulling his Flare Neos into Flare Scarab and Neos respectively. "Thanks to that, my field is safe from your ability. Nice try!"

Tiara laughed at him even more, "Wow! Did you really just take one somewhat passable monster and turn it into two weaker ones before I've even attacked? You really are too kind." She held out her hand to the graveyard, "Because of Obsidian's ability I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard. I choose Sardonyx!" The red and white knight landed, his heavy flail leaving a crack in the ground. "And with Gem-Knight Fusion I can take this a step further by sending my Lazuli and Iolite to the graveyard to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!" The big Gem landed with a large thud, his hammer like hands and massive size leaving quite the impact. "And thanks to Lazuli's effect, I can add Iolite back to my hand!"

It wasn't until the evil gleam filled her eyes that Button began to fear. "The stage is set for the final blow. I activate Particle Fusion! With this I can send all my monsters to the graveyard to summon Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" In a sparkle of Rainbow colored light, the lady made the scene, her armor sparkling brilliantly. "Thanks to particle fusion I can pick one of the monsters used to make her and add their original attack to hers. Of course I pick my Zirconia, making her 6300 attack power." The fragements of Zirconia returned, coating her in a dust that seemed to add yet more to her glory. "Since you have no other cards on your side of the field to defend yourself with, I can either waste my turn attacking your Neos, or I can wipe the floor with your Scarab… I figure I can grind that bug of yours into powder. Maybe if I do, it can help your poor Neos like my gems do." She held out her hand, her lady knight striking a merciless and brilliant blow against his scarab, his life points dropping to zero. Tiara scoffed, "Again, I will say, a loser like you has no place in Obelisk blue."

The teacher in the red coat had to stifle his laughter and at first, Buttons thought it was at him. It wasn't until he heard the booming voice of Shining Armor that he began to see the true victim of his humor. "That isn't your place to decide, Diamond Tiara! You, me, after class, Detention. Two hours!"

Her face twitched in anger before recollecting herself, "Of course, Mr. Armor." She leaned down next to Button and whispering, "If I were you, I would leave the academy now before you get laughed out." Sweetie helped him up off the ground, Griff sighing, "It was just a bad match up, Button. With your deck, I don't see how you could have beaten that."

Justice laughed, "Oh, there were plenty of ways, but your friend made a mistake before he even began. Never let Gem-knights get first attack. They will rock your world. Pun intended… now if you don't mind, I need to get back to my dorm before Sunset lays into me for slacking off again."

Bloom grumbled, "That teacher was no help at all. Why is he even here?" She patted Button's back. "You'll get her next time." Button nodded, but to him it seemed more like a promise to himself than a reassurance. He WOULD beat her next time. Just you wait and see.


End file.
